


Pride

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: There was no need for him toaskthe other demons to fight for him. They offered their services to him, proud to be under his command.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Kudos: 21
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Pride

Pride: dangerously corrupt selfishness, the putting of one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims before the welfare of other people.

He had always been proud of himself.

Everyone, demons and humans, knew who he was.

Throughout his millennial life, he had done countless things that made him justifiably proud of himself.

He was one of the greatest existing dajyoukai, even if his temper was very different from the others.

The whole West was under his control.

He had tamed Sou'unga, preventing her from continuing her insane carnage.

With his army, he had driven back to the continent Hyouga and his rabble, who had come to his lands to take control and destroy everything.

He had fought the Shitoushin, forcing them to retreat.

He had killed the Panther King.

There was no need for him to _ask_ the other demons to fight for him. They offered their services to him, proud to be under his command.

He had had a son with the Inuyoukai protector of the sky, much prouder than him, but with an opposite character. If he was a bit rude, stubborn and did not think only of himself, she was composed, perhaps a bit cold, calculating and whose only priority was herself. Unfortunately, his son had taken on his mother's temper.

Then, one day, everything changed.

In a grove just outside the walls of a palace of his domains, he saw a human woman with pale skin as the moon, bright brown eyes and long black hair as the night.

Her clothes indicated that she belonged to the high nobility.

He had never seen a woman, demon or human that she was, so beautiful, so hypnotic.

She wasn't married, he could smell it, and it was strange: most of the human women at her age were already married, especially if they were noble. This meant that she had to be a strong woman, able to stand up to her father by rejecting any possible suitor.

He observed her from afar for several days, both when she wandered in the courtyard of her palace and when she took her daily walk in the woods.

She had become his obsession.

To his enormous surprise, one day the young woman arrived in the grove alone, staring with a half-smile at the canopy of the tree in which he had cleverly hidden.

«Are you going to talk to me sooner or later, or will you continue to secretly observe me, Inu no Taishou?»

Amazement hit him like a slap in the face. He thought he had cleverly hidden, but instead, the human woman had noticed him.

He jumped off the branch, landing placidly a few feet away from her. «You know me,»

The girl giggled, hiding her mouth with a gentle wave of her hand, «there is no demon or human who doesn't know you, Taishou, you know it well,» she replied, her eyes sparkling with amusement, «and you are proud about it.»

For the first time in millennia, Touga found himself without words. He remained silent for a long time, trying to understand that human. Her smell told him she was neither intimidated nor scared of him, but amused.

«What I've done to owe the honour of being observed in secret by the Lord of the West?»

«You're interesting. I find you a stubborn woman with a strong character.»

«And do you deduce it from...?»

«From the fact that you are still unmarried,» the woman raised an eyebrow, «you should have hordes of suitors, aiming at you and your father's power. Yet here you are, without a husband, despite being of marriageable age for a while. This means that you have imposed yourself on your father's will, rejecting every man who has asked for your hand,»

The girl's smile deepened, «my name is Izayoi, my lord,» she whispered, «how about taking a walk with me so we can talk?»

* * *

Weeks went on, weeks in which he realized he had that strange feeling that humans called "love", and that Izayoi reciprocated.

He secretly married her from his family, a secret that was shattered into pieces when Izayoi realized she was with child.

A hanyou, a being despised by both races, human and demons, but who Touga realized was the most precious thing he could have and had enough strength, power and respect to protect him from anyone who would harm him.

Unfortunately, he also had to show Izayoi his bad side, when her father threatened to hurt the girl and the baby. He had sworn to the lord of the palace that if Izayoi had been wronged by just one hair, all of them would suffer the same fate as the demons who had dared to challenge him.

He was sorry to show the woman he loved such a hard side, but it was his duty to protect his wife and their pup. Nothing was more important than that.

His enemies became more daring, convinced that love for a human had made him weak.

Nothing could be more wrong, it had given him one more reason to fight.

But the battle against Ryukotsusei had left him mortally wounded, just when Myouga had informed him that Izayoi had gone into labour. The palace had been set up for defence, ready to resist his arrival.

Humans wanted to make fun of him, killing his pup as soon as he was born.

Despite the protests of his faithful vassal and the knowledge that he had now reached the end of his long life, he arrived at his wife's castle.

Samurai, monks, miko and soldiers were stationed in the courtyard, outside the gate and on the walls, armed with bows, arrows and swords, ready to stop him.

Fools.

Nothing would stop him from seeing the woman he loved for the last time.

He forced his way through, reducing the walls to wretched rubble, humans to bodies torn apart by the Wind Scar.

Arriving in the courtyard he found himself in front of a samurai he had always hated: Takemaru Setsuna. That man loved Izayoi, and this made him mad. But he had never done anything to his wife, so he let him go, but when he confessed to him that he had just killed Izayoi he didn't think twice about attacking. He detached his arm with a sharp blow from Tetsusaiga, jumping inside the building, without giving him the coup de grace. He had no time to waste, he had to kill the emissaries from the afterlife before they took away Izayoi's soul.

He advanced regardless of the fire that had started to burn everything until he reached the room where Izayoi lay dead on a futon, their newborn child next to her, crying and squirming.

He brought her back to life with Tenseiga and covered her with the Fire Rat robe, then helping her up with the baby in her arms.

He had to get them out of there, immediately, before the last strength left him, but Takemaru Setsuna appeared in the flames, with the clear intention of facing him, despite a missing arm. He stood in front of Izayoi, hiding her from the samurai's gaze, and drew Sou'unga. He forced his wife to flee, not before giving his son a name, and he prepared to face his inevitable death.

* * *

He thought he could only feel pride in himself, for what he was, for what he had done.

But he realized he was wrong: he felt even greater pride for his sons.

Sesshoumaru had learned pity, love, caring and protecting others.

Inuyasha, who resembled him in appearance and character, had found, after countless sufferings, friendship, trust, a family.

Love.

  
  



End file.
